


I don’t care if we’re cousins

by Coca_cola_is_emo



Category: Bandom
Genre: Cousins, Eboy James, Family Reunions, Incest, M/M, Metallica - Freeform, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coca_cola_is_emo/pseuds/Coca_cola_is_emo
Summary: You could separate James and Duff.They couldn’t get enough of each other.OrDuff and James fall in love even though they’re related
Relationships: James Hetfield/Duff Mckagan
Kudos: 1





	I don’t care if we’re cousins

**Author's Note:**

> This is incest so if you don’t like it,don’t read it

"Family reunions suck ass."

James mumbled softly to Duff,who nodded in agreement.  
They were the only 2 in the family who hated family reunions.

They loved each other,but hated everyone else.  
Everyone in their family was annoying.

James leaned against his cousin,playing with the chain around his neck.  
Duff just watched some random cartoons that were playing on the tv.

Duff was bored out of his mind.  
He didn't know what to do.  
James looked just as bored.

"Dude I'm bored."

Duff said,starting at James who was still leaning against him.  
James nodded,and got off of Duff.

"Wanna wrestle?"

"Sure."

James and Duff were always wrestling just to see who was stronger.  
They were the tallest out of any of their family members,and they always wanted to impress them.

Almost immediately,James pinned Duff down.  
James giggled when Duff tried to get back up. James kept him pinned against the floor,and got on top of him.

James was right on top of Duff's dick,and he accidentally grinded down.

Duff let out a soft moan,which made James freeze.  
No one seemed to notice the position that they were in.

James smirked,and got off of Duff before helping him get up.  
He grabbed Duff's hand and led him upstairs.

Since the family reunion was in his house,James led Duff to his room and forgot to lock the door.

Duff was a blushing mess. He didn't know what to do.  
James turned to look at him. It was clear that he was in charge.

"Lean against my bed frame."

Duff did as he was told,his heart beating quickly as James got behind him and held onto his hips.

James started to grind against Duff,who let out a shaky moan.  
James bit his lip and started grinding harder against Duff's ass.

"Oh fuck James!"

"Like it when I dry hump you baby?"

"F-fuck yeah..."

"What if I were to...take everything off...of you and me?"

"Are you saying...that..."

"I'm gonna fuck you."

"J-James we're-"

"I don't fucking care,strip and get on your knees bitch."

Duff shivered,but followed his cousin's orders and stripped down naked,and got on his hands and knees on James' bed.

"You got such a fat ass...damn."

James gave Duff's ass a hard spank,making duff whine softly.  
James leaned down and kissed Duff's ass,before spreading his cheeks and leaving small licks on his hole.

"You taste good..."

James said before licking and sucking on Duff's hole.

James was eating Duff out like if he was eating ice cream.  
It was messy,but that made it even better.

"James...fuckin' hell...y-you single?"

"I have a boyfriend. Didn't give 2 shits about him anyways."

"H-he's damn lucky..."

"I know he is."

James went back to eating Duff out,making Duff let out moans and whines.

That's when James just stopped.  
James licked his lips,before standing up to get something.

Duff just laid there on his knees,while James looked around for something.

James must've found what he was looking for,because he walked over back to Duff and put a chain collar around his neck.

Then James connected what seemed like a chain leash to collar.  
James tugged the leash,forcing Duff up.

"Look at my lil' puppy."

Duff blushed.  
He knew this was wrong. He had a boyfriend,and so did James. Not to mention they were related.

James pushed him against the wall,and started to jerk Duff off.  
Duff bit his lip,and moaned loudly when James started to suck him.

Then he realized how wrong this was.  
They were fucking cousins. Duff was about to sleep with his cousin.

"James...s-stop it..."

"Shhhh...you're gonna get us caught..."

"We're c-cousins!"

"God Duff you taste so good..."

"J-James...oh g-g-god...

Duff threw his head back and gripped onto James' hair,moaning softly before placing a hand over his mouth.

James licked the tip of his dick softly,humming as he tasted pre-cum.  
Duff let out a muffled cry of pleasure.

James unbuttoned his own pants,and started to jerk himself off.  
Duff had his eyes closed in pleasure,and he was biting his lip roughly as James took him deep in his throat.

"J-James! Your mouth! F-fuckkkkk..."

James pulled his mouth off of Duff,and licked his lips before standing up to take his clothes off.

Duff watched as James striped,a dark blush covering his face when he looked down at James' cock.

He was big. It shocked Duff how big he was.  
His boyfriend was so damn lucky.

"Against the wall,ass facing me."

Duff did as he was told,shaking slightly.  
He had so much adrenaline at the moment. He moaned when James started to eat him out again.

"Fuck Duff...you make such pretty noises...."

James jerked himself off,while eating Duff out.  
Duff was a mess. He was moaning,crying in pleasure,bucking hips,tugging his own hair. He was just a huge mess.

"Ugh fuck! J-James please! Fuck m-me!"

"Beg."

"P-please fuck me! I-I'll be a good b-b-boy! F-fuck me till' I c-can't walk anymore p-please fuck m-m-me! I want your f-fat cock inside of me!"

"Fuck,I love it when they beg.."

James mumbled before getting up off the floor.  
He positioned himself behind Duff,jerking himself off slightly before pushing the tip of his cock inside of Duff.

Duff but his lip in pain.  
James made a soft cooing noise in his ear,trying to get him to calm down.

James was half way in before Duff let out a soft sob.  
James stopped,and gave Duff's neck soft kisses.

"You okay?"

"I-it hurts..."

"Shit...hey,it'll feel better soon. Okay?"

"O-okay..."

Duff sniffled softly,grinding his teeth together as James continued to push inside of him.

James turned Duff's head around,and placed a soft peck on his lips.

Once James was all the way in,he groaned loudly in pleasure,grabbing the chain leash that was connected to Duff's collar.

"Shit Duff...holy fuck you're so tight..."

James started sucking on Duffs neck,making the younger boy let out a whine.

James stayed still,waiting for Duff to get used to the feeling of something this big inside of him.

"Jamey...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna start moving?"

"Oh...so it feels good?"

"James..."

"Your face is so red...why're you embarrassed? It's just me."

"It's because we're- oh fuck!"

James started to thrust into Duff at a rough pace,making Duff let out loud moans.

James was enjoying this way more than he needed to.  
He was fucking his damn cousin. It shouldn't have been this pleasure.

James then pulled out of Duff,making Duff let out a soft whimper.

"James p-put it back in...I-I'll be a good boy! I-I-I'll tighten m-my-"

"Shhh...turn around to face me."

Duff did as he was told,turning around to face James.

James. The cousin that he's known since he was born,was fucking him.

"Good boy."

James grabbed Duffs ass,and lifted him up.  
Duff wrapped his arms around James neck,and wrapped his legs around his waist.

James continued to pound into Duff roughly,pulling on the leash to choke Duff.  
Duff had tears running down his face,mouth wide open,letting out loud moans and whimpers.

"Who's my lil' puppy?"

"M-me..."

"What was that?"

"Me..."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"Me!"

"Still can't hear you."

"F-FUCK! ME!"

"There's my puppy. Good boy."

James tugged on the collar,making Duff look down at him.  
James licked his lips and kissed Duff,who curled his toes.

"James,can I use your PlayStation?"

Duff and James froze,and turned to look at the doorway.  
Their younger cousin stood at the doorway,his eyebrow raised.

"Fuck off."

"But I just wanna-"

"Fuck off!"

Their younger cousin left the room,crying.  
James rolled his eyes and continued to pound into Duff.

"Gimme another kiss."

————

"Aunt Cynthia!"

"What's wrong?"

"I went into James room and he told me to "f" off!"

"I'll talk to him later okay?"

"Okay..."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Uhhh...Duff was in there,he was crying for some reason."

"Crying?"

"Yeah! And James was holding him against the wall,and Duff was wearing James' chains..."

"What else..?"

"They we're both naked! And when I walked in they were kissing."

Cynthia leaned against the kitchen counter,her eyes wide in shock.

"Uhm...go play on the PlayStation...I'll take to James later."

"Okay aunt Cynthia."

————

"Louder."

"I-I'm close!"

"What's my name?"

"J-James..."

"Nope. Try again."

"F-fuck! I'm close daddy!"

"There you go. You can come now."

Duff came all over their chests,moaning loudly.  
James smiled at pulled out of Duff.

"Knees."

Duff got on his knees in front of James,looking up at him with big,green,teary eyes.

"Good boy. Suck me off."

Duff licked the side of James' dick,before taking it all in his mouth.  
James led Duff's head up and down,humming quietly in pleasure.

"Shit I'm close..."

Duff started bobbing his head even more now,making James curse softly.

Then Duff tasted something salty.  
James let out a loud moan,as he came.

Duff pulled off,holding his hand over his mouth.  
James lifted his head up.

"Can you swallow?"

Duff shook his head.  
James led him to the bathroom that was connected to his room,and let him spit everything out in the sink.

"We should probably get dressed."

————

"Say bye to everyone,James."

Cynthia said,pushing her son slightly.  
Everyone was starting to leave.

James sighed and started saying bye to his relatives.  
He went to go say bye to Duff who was waiting by the door,wearing James' black jacket.

"Hey puppy."

James mumbled as he hugged Duff.  
Duff hugged him back,blushing softly.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too..."

"Bye-bye puppy."

————

"Mom I hate family reunions."

James said as he walked over to the fridge,grabbing a coke.  
He leaned against the kitchen counter,humming.

"James,we need to talk."

"About?"

"Well...your younger cousin told me something."

"I just told him to fuck off."

"He described what he saw."

James stayed quiet.  
He didn't even blush or look guilty.

"What did you do with Duff,James?"

James didn't say anything.

"James."

"Seems like you already know what we did."

"JAMES ALAN HETFIELD!"

"What?"

"You...you slept with your cousin!?"

"Yeah."

"James! Do you know how disgusting that is!?"

"Felt good to me."

"James I can't believe you! Are you serious!?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

"James...you're grounded. And you can't see Duff."

"Fuck off mom. You're just jealous that I found someone to sleep with before you. And trust me,it won't be a one night stand."

"It will be a one night stand! You can't be with your cousin!"

James rolled his eyes only to get a water bottle thrown at him.  
James rubbed his head and frowned.

"What was that for!?"

"You to your room! Right now!"

"Fuck you!"

James stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

Cynthia sighed,placing her head in her hands.  
What she going to do?

————

"And we gotta- Duffy are you okay?"

Steven asked,placing his hand on Duff's arm.  
Duff nodded,but stayed quiet.

He felt guilty.  
He cheated on Steven...with his own cousin.

Steven frowned softly,and kissed Duff's cheek.  
Duff didn't even give him a reaction.

"Duff...please tell me what's wrong.."

Tears filled Duffs eyes and he started to cry softly.  
Steven hugged him.

"S-Steven...I cheated on y-you...I'm s-so s-s-sorry..."

"Oh.."

Stevens blue eyes filled with tears.  
He scooted away from Duff who was crying hard.

"Who was it...?"

"I-I can't tell you..."

"You broke my trust...you might as well tell me..."

"Uhm..."

Duff sniffled and wiped more tears away. He let out a loud sigh.  
Steven wanted for an answer,tears rolling down his cheeks.

"J-James..."

"Wait...which James?"

"H-Hetfield..."

"DUFF EW!"

Duff started to cry again.  
Steven was shocked and disgusted.

"You...you cheated on me with your cousin!?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh god...Duff,I...we should break up..."

Duff gave a soft nod.  
Steven picked his stuff up,and stared at Duff one more time.

"Bye Duff..."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..."

————

Kirk was on top of James,leaving soft kisses on his neck.  
James was annoyed. He wanted Duff.

He didn't even care about Kirk. He didn't care about his feelings,his opinions,his life,he just didn't care.

"Hey Kirk."

"Hm?"

"I cheated on you."

"What..?"

Kirk got off of James,tears filling his eyes.  
His adjusted his glasses,and looked at James who sat up.

"Yeah,sorry. I fucked my cousin and honestly,I think he's better than you."

"James..."

"So I think we should break up."

Kirk nodded,taking his glasses off so that he could wipe tears away.  
James smirked.

"Don't cry,it's okay."

"Y-you cheated o-o-on m-me.."

"Happens all the time. C'mon,I'll walk you home."

————

"Duff! Come downstairs please!"

Duff walked downstairs,sighing softly.  
What did his parents want this time?

"Yeah?"

"Well...your aunt Cynthia told us something."

Duff nodded,playing with the zipper on James' jacket that he was wearing.

His parents looked...disappointed? He was confused.  
What did his aunt do?

"What did you and James do at the reunion?"

"Uh..we hang out in his room."

"James already told the truth."

Duffs face turned bright red.  
His mom sighed,placing her head in her hands.  
His dad shook his head.

"You're grounded."

"Why!?"

"Because you slept with your cousin!"

Duff frowned,his face bright red as he looked away.  
He was so mad at the moment.

"You're also not allowed to see James anymore."

"That's not fair!"

"You slept with him! That's disgusting Duff! You 2 are cousins! Cousins!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend!? Go sleep with him!"

"We broke up!"

"Duff,go to your room!"

"I hate you!"

Duff went upstairs,and locked the door to his room.  
He picked his phone up and saw that James had texted him.

James✨:hey so I'm like in trouble lol

Duff🍃: yeah,me too:/

James✨: my mom said I can't see you anymore🙄

Duff🍃: my parents said the same thing🥺

James✨: lets sneak out tonight,meet me by the park.

Duff🍃: alright,around what time?

James✨: 12am

Duff🍃: okay

Duff🍃: I gotta go now:(

James✨: bye,I love ya

Duff🍃: love you too 

————

"James?"

Duff called out.  
He saw a figure running up to him in the dark.

When it got closer he saw that it was James.  
James hugged Duff tightly,picking him off the floor.

Soft kisses were placed on Duff's face.  
He smiled softly,before kissing the top of James' head.

James put Duff down only to give him a hard kiss.  
Duff let out a muffled moan.

"I missed you so much...I missed you Duff..."

"I missed you too..."

"Fuckin' hell Duff...they're trying to keep me away from you.."

"It's okay James...they won't separate us."

"I love you so much...I don't care if we're cousins.."

"James..."

"Shhh."

James was holding onto Duff for dear life.  
Duff was kissing James' face.

The 2 spent hours just hugging and kissing each other.  
They couldn't get enough of each other.

————

Duff went to school the next day,humming softly to himself.  
Everyone was staring at him with disgust.

He ignored it,but saw Steven and Kirk talking to each other.  
When they saw Duff,they both looked away at giggled.

Duff ignored them.  
He walked over to his locker,and saw a stinky note.  
He grabbed it,and read what it said.

"You're a faggot for your cousin you blonde headed bitch"

Duff heard people laughing.  
He could feel tears forming.  
He didn't want to be here any longer.

He had to call James.  
James had already graduated high school,and was in college while Duff was a senior.

Duff ran into the bathroom and took his phone out with shaky hands.

He dialed James' number while crying.  
It tools s couple of rings but James answered.

"Hey puppy."

"C-can you pick me up f-f-from school...?"

"Why?"

"Everyone k-knows...Steven and K-Kirk t-t-t-told e-everyone..."

"Shit...I'll be there soon puppy. Okay?"

"O-okay..."

————

"Are you okay?"

James asked as Duff got into his car.  
Duff started to sob loudly,burying his face into his hands.

James hugged Duff,and kissed his head softly.  
Duff continued to cry.

"I-I don't wanna be here a-anymore..."

"Hey,don't say that puppy...shhh...it's okay,you're okay.."

Duff looked up at James,who smiled and gave him a rough kiss.

The kiss involved lots of hair pulling,biting,tongue,hands sliding up clothes,groping,and much,much more.

They pulled away,with a string of saliva connecting them together.  
Duff sniffled didn't before hugging James again.

"I love y-you..."

They kissed again,but this tone it was softer.

"I love you too puppy.."

————

James✨: puppy?

Duff🍃: yeah?

James✨: what if we were to...run away together?

Duff🍃: to where?

James✨:anywhere. Hell we should go to Alabama,everyone does incest there.

Duff🍃: I don't like that word

James✨: which one? Incest?

Duff🍃: yeah:(

James✨: I'm sorry puppy

James✨: but we have to get out of here if we want to be together

Duff🍃: I'll start packing my things 

James✨: I'll pick you up around 1am

Duff🍃: okay,I love you

James✨: I love you too puppy

————

1:25am.

James was driving to who knows where.  
Duff was asleep,holding onto James' free hand.

James sighed softly.  
He was tired,but they couldn't stay here. They had to leave.

He had to be there for his puppy.  
He loved his puppy after all.  
James was thinking about everything.

He caused this.  
He was the one to ask if Duff wanted to wrestle,he was the one that fucked Duff,and he was the one who forgot to lock the door. He was the reason they got caught.

James sighed softly,rubbing his thumb on Duff's thumb as they kept driving.

He didn't know what to do.  
He didn't think this was going to happen.

"We should probably go back..."

James thought to himself.  
He looked at Duff again,before sighing.

He loved Duff,but everyone was right.  
They were cousins. They could've together. They were related. By blood. 

James sighed before turning the car around.

They couldn't do this.

They had to go back home.

————

"James?"

Cynthia walked into her sons room and gasped when she saw him cuddling with Duff.

James slowly opened his eyes,and smirked softly at her.  
Cynthia frowned softly at her son.

"What did I say James?"

"Fine,fine...I promise I won't see him anymore."

"Thank you."

"Can I at least stay with him for right now..?"

"Alright. But after this,you can't see him."

————  
3 years later   
————

"I hate family reunions."

James mumbled to himself.  
His favorite person wasn't at the reunion.

He was bored out of his mind.   
He didn't know what to do.  
There wasn't anyone around his age in the family. Besides one person. But they weren't here.

That's when he heard the door open.  
He looked over,and his blue eyes went wide.

Blue eyes met green ones,both wide and shining his excitement.

There was silence.  
They both stared at each other,before one of them spoke up.

"JAMES!"

"DUFF!"

The 2 ran over to each other,and hugged each other tightly.  
They shared a soft kiss,which thankfully no one saw,and they both cried.

"I missed you puppy..."

"I missed you too..."

They kissed again.  
Even after 3 years,they still loved each other more than anything in the world.

Duff and James were both crying. That's how much they missed each other. Those 3 years drove them crazy.

"I love you puppy."

James mumbled into Duffs ear.  
Duff let out a shaky sigh.  
James rubbed his back.

"I love you too..."

James smirked,before licking the shell of Duffs ear,making Duff shiver.

"Wanna wrestle?"

—————

"God~"

Duff moaned out as James ate him out.  
He was still good at it.

"Our parents probably know that we're doing this."

James said,before going back to licking Duff's hole.  
Duff nodded.

"Who- oh fuck!"

Duff moaned out as James started to finger him.  
James hummed softly.

"S-shit fuck me please..."

"Why don't you beg? I miss the times you'd beg for my cock."

James said,thrusting his fingers more roughly into Duff.  
Duffs eyes rolled to the back of his head as James hit his prostate with his fingers.

He curled his toes,mouth wide open and eyes still rolled back.  
He tightened his grip on James' bedsheets.

"Looks like my puppy's loosing his mind tonight.."

"Oh f-fuck youuuuu- oh god,god yes!"

Duff moaned out as James started to push into him.  
James hummed in pleasure.

"I love you puppy."

"I love you too...god damn it!"

The rest of the night was filled with loud moans,begging,and lots of sex.

You couldn't separate James and Duff.

They were too crazy for each other.


End file.
